


Bringing Home Baby

by DarkenedHeart



Series: John-John's Milestones [2]
Category: Flashpoint (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, AussieJo inspired nicknames., Crossover, Danny is a good frined who knows about babies., Double AU, Family Fluff, First Days of Parenthood..., Hawaii Five-0/Flashpoint Crossover, John Braddock-McGarrett, M/M, Married Couple, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Steve brings Sam and John home.Family Fluff.*(Insufficient Summary. Apologies.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially Co-Captained by AussieJo.

"Insert 'Strap A' through the back left hole of seat and pull tightly."

"Strap....A...."

"No, Steve, that's the buckle. You need the strap."

"Right...Uh...Oh! Here."

"No. That's clearly the adjusting straps for the shoulder buckles."

"Danny!" Steve whirls on his partner who was holding the instructions in his hand. The pair were in the hospital parking lot, trying to put the baby car seat into the brunette's truck so that they could take John home. Sam was still in his room, waiting for his husband to come back for him when he was done.

At the rate the two crime fighters were going, though, Sam might be raising the child all on his own inside the hospital.

"Move over, caveman," Danny orders, shoving the paper into the other man's chest as he pushes him out of the way. "I told you to let me handle this from the beginning, but NO. You insisted on 'being the man' and doing it yourself; choosing to ignore my experience with this."

"Even with all your so called 'experience' you couldn't explain half of these instructions to me, Danny," Steve argues, trying to make heads or tales of the papers in his hands.

"That's because you handed the Spanish section to me first, Steve," his partner argues back. After a few swift jerks to the seat, the blonde detective steps back out of the truck to motion at his accomplishment. "Ha. Easy. Now I know your Kryptonite, superman."

"What?" the brunette's brow furrows as he puts half of his body into the vehicle to look the seat over. "How did you get it done so fast?"

"I'm an expert in this field, Steven," Danny says with a small bow. "Now, let's get this thing to the nurses so they can check it over and your family can finally be released."

Following hospital protocol, two nurses step up to the truck to check the baby seat over to make sure it's properly strapped down. In the mean time, Sam signs himself and his son out of the hospital before being wheeled out by another nurse.

"Everything looks up to code," one of the nurses compliments. "Nice job, gentlemen. Have a nice day."

"Thank you," Steve smiles, waving to the nurses as they walk away. He steps closer to Sam as the blonde eases himself out of the wheelchair.

"I'm fine," Sam assures his husband. "I'd walk out, but they make you leave in these things."

"I know," Steve assures him, looking down at his son wrapped up in blankets in the other man's arms. John was sleeping with a content smile, having finished eating -again- less than an hour ago. He can't help but lean down to place a tender kiss to the little one's exposed cheeks. Lifting his eyes to the blonde, he asks, "You ready to go home?"

"Been ready for awhile," Sam answers.

Danny gets in on the other side of the truck to help Sam buckle the baby into the seat. The nurse with the wheelchair steps up to double check the security of the child before smiling at the group to give them her best as she assures them they could leave.

"Thank you," Danny waves to her as she walks back into the hospital. Turning to the couple, he says, "You know my number if you get confused about another baby contraption. I'm just glad you guys had the nursery set up super early."

Sam chuckles as he buckles into the seat next to his son. 

"You mean the week after we found out we were expecting?" he jokes.

"Hey," Steve turns to him. "We waited until we knew the gender before we did any real work."

"I'm going to walk away from this," Danny comments as he turns.

"Thanks, Danny!" his partner waves to his back as he goes; his husband offering matching words of gratitude. The detective merely waves over his shoulder, focus on not being run over by the traffic.

Steve gets into the driver's side and carefully pulls away from the curb.

"Everything okay back there?" he asks into the rear view mirror as he waits at the light to leave the hospital completely. "If you need to go back for something, now's the best time. Not that I wouldn't bring you to the hospital any time, but it would probably be easier to admit you seconds after being discharged."

"I'm fine," Sam smiles, then corrects as he looks to their son. "We both are."

"Okay," his husband breathes out as the light turns green. "Here we go."

Steve drives the slowest and the safest Sam has ever experienced in his entire life. Not just from the memories of past experiences with the brunette, but from all of his memories of anyone driving him anywhere. Even his grandmother was less cautious than Steve was that day.

It's all so sweet and endearing, Sam doesn't have the heart to tease his husband about it.

 

At home, Steve rushes to open the front door, before rushing back to the truck to open the door for Sam to get out with the baby.

"We are not removing that seat from the truck until Danny can show us how," the blonde says with finality as he eases himself out with the vehicle, his arms full of baby John.

Steve nods his agreement, "Maybe not even then. I mean, why would we take it out? My truck is the only vehicle we have, so we'll just keep it in there. I don't care that it's supposed to be removable. If we need to put John-John into something to hold him, we'll bring something with us."

"John-John?" Sam repeats curiously as they near the front door. "Why are you repeating our son's name?"

"Oh, well," the brunette smiles. "I know we named him after my dad, but I got to thinking of other famous Johns while you were in the hospital. John Wayne; John Travolta; John Cena apparently had a thing going on when people would shout his name. Then I starting going presidential: John Adams, with and without the Quincy, and that led me to John F Kennedy."

By this point in the conversation, both men are in the house and Sam is sitting on the couch with the baby.

"We had a few Prime Ministers with the first name John," he says, then jokes, "Is this the part where you say you've doubled our son's name because 'John is too mainstream'?"

"No," Steve shakes his head, quickly closing the door so that he can sit beside his husband and their son on the couch. "It's just that, when Kennedy was in the White House, two of his children, Caroline and John Jr., were very young. In fact John Jr. was born two weeks into his father's presidency. The family called him John-John, probably to differentiate him from his dad." He shrugs, "It must have just slipped. Sorry."

"It's not a problem," Sam assures him with a fond smile. "I was just curious." He looks down to the bundle in his arms as the baby begins to stir. "Maybe we'll use it as a nickname?"

"On top of Little John, Johnny, Johnno, and a host of other things when we're too tired to think straight," Steve comments, putting a hand under his son's head, his fingers overtop his husband's.

"You think we're ready?" Sam asks, eyes still on the baby.

"Of course," Steve answers confidently. "We're super humans after all."

Sam tilts his head so it rests on Steve's shoulders.

"You're going to be a good dad, Steve," he murmurs.

Steve turns his head to press a kiss against the blonde's head.

"So are you."

\- - - - - -

Steve, having had more experience with a baby via his niece Joan, is a master at changing diapers. Sam is more than willing to let his husband handle 'the dirty work' all the time. Literally.

10PM, John wakes Steve for a bottle.

12 AM, John wakes Steve up for a bottle and a change.

2 AM, John wakes Steve up for a change and a bottle.

4 AM, John wakes Steve for another change, a bottle, and a burping.

6 AM, John wakes Steve for another bottle and then throws some of it up onto him. After the bath in the kitchen sink, John poops right after falling asleep.

8 AM, Sam pats his husband on the arm to tell him he's awake and goes for their son.

 

Sam stays awake until the next feeding, waking Steve up afterwards so the man won't miss out on getting his own meal.

"I made you a sandwich," the blonde says as the brunette shuffles into the kitchen. "Thank you for letting me sleep through our first night home, by the way."

"I know how hard it was for you to sleep in the hospital," Steve answers, then promptly yawns. "I need to get more formula."

"There are three more cans in the cabinet," Sam tells him. "It can wait."

The brunette grunts as he digs into his food without much excitement. John cries from his the swing in the living room and Sam goes to their son to take him out of it.

"Our boy sure knows how to fill a diaper," the blonde remarks as he carries the baby to the nursery for a change.

"You want me to do that?" his husband offers, half off his chair.

From the other room, Sam answers, "Nah, it's okay. Eat your sandwich."

Steve does without a fight, finishing the food by the time the blonde returns.

John turns his head towards his other father and makes a gurgling noise to him.

"Is that your version of hello?" Steve grins, wiggling his fingers at his boy.

John spit bubbles in reply.

"Barely a week old and you're trying to get him to talk?" Sam teases as he lightly rocks the baby in his arms.

"You're right," his husband grins. "We should start him off with military signs. It'll throw everyone off completely."

Sam snorts, earning the full attention from the baby in his arms. "What happens when he uses it in school and the kids call him names for it?"

"Then they're the wrong friends," Steve shrugs. "I think other little boys would enjoy learning legitimate hand signals. They'll be tactical missions on the kindergarten school yard to take over the playset or steal animal crackers from the teacher."

"So now you want to teach our son to steal?" his husband questions.

"Reclaim," the brunette corrects.

John makes the gurgling noise again as he kicks his left leg slightly.

"That's right, John," Steve nods. "Tell your Daddy all about the advantages of being able to give silent commands."

"You're Dad is sleep deprived," Sam tells their son, leaning in to rub his nose against the baby's.

Steve smiles at the sight, his heart swelling with love and pride as he smiles at his loved ones.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggests, his husband looking towards him. "The three of us. Not too far, just out the back to the chairs to sit for a while. It's nice out."

"It's almost always nice out in Hawaii," Sam remarks as he nears the other man.

"Best not to waste these precious moments," Steve says solemnly, wrapping an arm around his husband and son as he leads them to the back door.

\- - - - - - 

Night two is a little easier on Steve. After getting a full night's sleep, Sam is able to get up for all the feedings up to 12AM. Of course, John takes it upon himself to call for more attention than the night before as he demands for something ,roughly, every hour and a half. Steve wakes at 1:32, 3, 4:30, 6, and 7:17, leaving him as tired as the day before when Sam gets up at 8:10AM.

Sam takes pity on his husband the second time and brings him a bowl of soup to eat in bed, with some juice and crackers on the side. 

After Steve finishes eating, John is placed on the brunette's chest for a photo op. It's drizzling outside, so the family spend their second day home in bed, watching TV, talking, eating, and napping.

\- - - - - -

Night three is the worst, for no explainable reason. 

10 PM, John wakes his parents for a bottle.

11:30 PM, John wakes Sam for a bottle and change.

12:15 AM, John wakes Steve for a change, a bottle, and a two hour rocking chair session before falling back to sleep.

3 AM, John wakes Sam for a bottle.

4 AM, John wakes Steve for a change and a burping.

5:05 AM, John wakes Steve for a bottle.

6 AM, John wakes Steve for a change, a bottle, and a burping.

7:36 AM, John wakes Sam for a change, a bottle, and a three hour rocking that wakes Steve.

"Is he okay?" the brunette asks as he shuffles into the room.

"I can't get him to burp, and he's probably hungry again," his husband answers.

"Which one do you want me to handle?" Steve asks.

"Burping," Sam answers, standing to hand their son over. "You're better at it."

"It's all in the wrist," the brunette smiles as he watches the blonde walk out of the room with the empty bottle. He focuses on the tempo and pat of his hand as he burps his son. By the time Sam returns, John is starting to belch out some loud noises that has the blonde grimacing.

"We're switching formulas," Sam states, handing over the bottle to his husband.

"Yeah," Steve yawns as he gets into the chair for the feeding. "We need to go to the store today. We've only got three diapers left and barely any grown-up food."

"First family field trip?" Sam smiles, looking down at his family.

His husband looks up to him, "You can shower first, then I'll bath John before taking mine."

"Nonsense, we'll do it together," Sam says.

One of Steve's eyebrows rise, "Really?"

"Saves water and soap," the blonde shrugs. "Besides, he's a baby. Parents bath with their kids when they're too tiny to remember it all the time."

\- - - - - -

After getting cleaned up and dressed for the day, the couple pack the diaper bag and pile into the truck.

"I'll go straight to the supermarket instead of the fresh market stalls," Steve says as he backs out of the driveway. "It'll probably be best to get everything in one go. Don't want to tire John-John out too much."

"Or us," Sam adds.

 

The store is no more or less busy than usual. Steve carries John while Sam pushes the shopping cart and picks out most of the items.

 

Surprisingly, they find Danny and his two children in the cookie aisle that is right next to the baby aisle.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace cheers as she wraps her arms around the brunette. Looking up, she asks, "How's my cousin?"

"See for yourself," Steve answers, crouching down so the young lady, and her brother, can see the baby.

"I was never that small," Charlie states, his hands behind his back as he looks down at the wide-eyed infant.

"Yes you were, kiddo," Danny informs him as he tussles his hair. "Everyone is born that small, some times smaller, and then we grow up. Some of us more than others."

"Are you guys getting a lot of things today?" Sam asks, striking up a conversation as the children fawn over his son.

"Not too much," Danny shrugs. "Mostly picnic material. We're going to head to the park right after, do you two want to tag along?"

"Yes! Yes!" Grace pips up excitedly. "You guys should come along so I can push John around in a stroller!"

"Me too!" Charlie adds.

"Sorry guys," Steve gives them a half smile. "We didn't pack the stroller. We're heading straight home after this. John's not on a regular schedule yet. He's still really small."

"And his dads are really tired," Danny adds with a knowing grin.

"Any tricks you want to share?" Sam asks as he leans on the cart. "Steve's been doing an amazing job and letting me sleep in. I know I'll have to start pulling my weight soon."

"You already pulled around enough of the weight," Steve counters. "You carried it for several months, to be precise."

"Cat naps, coffee and lots of cushions," Danny says to answer the question. "Also, the sooner you get John into a schedule, the easier it will be. The first few days are always the hardest."

Steve's legs begin to burn, so he stands again.

"When can we visit so I can hold Cousin John again?" Grace asks, looking up from the baby to her uncle.

"Me too!" Charlie adds before an answers is given.

"We'll set something up, you little moochers," their father lightly chides. Danny pushes his children towards the end of the aisle as he drags their cart behind them. "I'll be seeing you three!" he says as they go.

"Bye, Danny," the couple call back.

 

That night, John sleeps in between his fathers in their bed, each tiny hand holding onto a finger of theirs. 

 

At 11:55 PM, John wakes Steve and Sam by spitting up.

 

\--- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
